desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Remember, Part 1
| next = }} "Remember, Part 1" is the 46th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Flashbacks take us back to moving-in day on Wisteria Lane for Bree, Lynette, Susan and Gabrielle and how Mary Alice brought them all together. Also, in other flashbacks we are taken back to the day Melanie Foster was murdered. Back in the present, Bree gets some frightening news. Susan moves into a trailer after her house was burnt down. Lynette and the kids are staying at a hotel. After seeing a report on the news, Gabrielle believes Carlos died. Paul begs Zach to get him a good lawyer via Noah. Plot 'Previously on ''Desperate Housewives *Lynette finds out that her husband Tom is having an affair. She takes her children and leaves Wisteria Lane. Tom finds out from Karen McCluskey. ("No One is Alone") *Felicia Tilman frames Paul Young for her own murder. Paul is arrested. ("No One is Alone") *Gabrielle and Carlos are overjoyed to learn that their maid is now their baby's surrogate. However, Gabrielle becomes suspicious when Carlos begins to put Xiao-Mei's needs before his wife's. ("No One is Alone") *Mike Delfino asks Susan to stay at his house until her house is rebuilt. She turns down his offer. ("No One is Alone") *Danielle Van de Kamp frees Matthew Applewhite from his mother's basement prison. Matthew packs a gun and leaves with his girlfriend. ("No One is Alone") *Bree checks into a psychiatric hospital - "I think I'm about to have a nervous breakdown." ("No One is Alone") 'Teaser It is dark on Wisteria Lane. We see a moving van parked outside the Applewhite home. Inside, Betty is surrounded by boxes and plastic bags - she packs up the remainder of her belongings. Betty spots a sheet of music beside a cardboard box and glances over it slowly. She then walks over to her grand piano, sits down, and begins to play the piece. The scene then dissolves into a flashback to the night Matthew tried to split up with his girlfriend. ''1 Year Ago Betty is playing the same grand piano, while Caleb sits nearby eating a bowl of ice-cream and watching TV. Matthew and Melanie appear in the doorway arguing. "I do not get dumped," Melanie screams, "If anyone is getting dumped, it's you!" Matthew grabs Melanie by the hand and pulls her out of her mother and brother's sight. He tells her that he doesn't care how she sees it, he just wants out of their relationship. Melanie moves in and begins to unbuckle her boyfriend's belt and whispers, "There are advantages to dating someone like me." He stops her and firmly informs her that his mother is in the next room. Back inside the lounge, Caleb is listening in on the conversation his brother and Melanie are having. Betty looks at him lovingly as she continues to hit the piano keys with her fingers. Next door, Melanie suggests that Matthew meet her at the lumber-yard at 9 and he reluctantly agrees. Matthew walks off and passes Caleb standing in the doorway. He watches as Melanie leaves and then looks back into the lounge. He stares longingly at a vase full of flowers. Later, Melanie is waiting at the lumber-yard for Matthew. A figure appears at the end of the yard. Melanie (who is hiding behind a huge mound of lumber) hears the oncoming footsteps, smiles and pulls her cardigan down revealing her cleavage. "Well, it's about time," Melanie whispers suggestively as she prances into view. She is surprised to see Caleb in front of her. Melanie is confused and Caleb tells her that Matthew doesn't want to be with her anymore and maybe he could be her boyfriend now. "What?," Melanie exclaims. Caleb confesses his love and Melanie believes that someone has put him up to doing this as a joke. Caleb moves and tries to kiss Melanie and she slaps him furiously and backs away. He grabs her by the shoulders and tries to kiss her again. Melanie screams desperately. She manages to slip out of his grasp, she reaches for a pole of wood, and whacks it against his head. Caleb flashes a look of anger and confusion. He yanks the wood out of Melanie's hand and strikes her violently across the head. Her body falls to the ground. Caleb drops the plank of wood and sees blood pouring out of a wound on Melanie's temple. Her body is lifeless. Caleb shakes with fear and runs away. Caleb dashes through the front-door. He looks around frantically. He is gasping and tearing up. Blood is smeared across his white t-shirt. He appears in the doorway of the lounge where Betty is putting her music sheets away. She turns around and looks at her son. Her face turns cold. Present Day Betty touches her piano as Caleb waits beside her. She looks around before taking her son by the hand and leading him out of the house. The two then start to make their way towards the moving truck. Caleb asks how Matthew will find them if they move away and Betty replies, "Caleb, I think its just going to be you and me from now on." Police sirens echo down Wisteria Lane and lights begin to flash. Betty looks around and spots two police cars that pull up beside them. Several police officers jump out and aim guns in Betty and Caleb's direction. Both mother and son put their hands up. Betty is hand-cuffed and thrown into the back of the police car. She looks out of the window and sees Karen McCluskey, Carlos, Tom and Gabrielle (as well as other residents of the neighborhood) looking on. Betty looks at them and flashes a nervous smile. Before looking away. 'Act I' Mary Alice Young recalls the time she first met Susan, Lynette, Bree and Gabrielle - The days they moved onto Wisteria Lane. 14 Years Ago Susan Mayer, along with her husband Karl and daughter Julie, move to Wisteria Lane. Susan is sitting beside the moving van playing with her toddler daughter. Susan then proceeds to start unpacking some of the belongings but she manages to get herself locked in the back of the moving truck. She calls out desperately for help. Outside, Julie sits patiently in her pram. From inside the truck, Susan asks Julie to unbuckle her pram belt and unlock the door. Just then, Mary Alice happens to be walking past and she is intrigued by the murmurs coming from within the truck. Mary Alice subsequently unlocks the truck door and releases Susan. The two introduce themselves and Mary Alice tells Susan to come over for coffee once she has unpacked. Susan is excited by the prospect of making a new friend. The two finish talking and Susan picks up Julie and holds her up and whispers "Look at your new home!" The Mayer's new house looks beautiful and idyllic in the morning sunshine. ''Present Day We cut to the Mayer's house presently. It's a black sooty heap of brick, wood and rubble after Edie Britt set it alight. Susan is guiding a blind-folded Julie up the street to the house. Susan pulls of the blind-fold and shows Julie their new temporary home - an RV. "I know it's a little more cramped than we're used to but we can't stay at Bree's forever. She's coming back from her spa vacation soon and besides it's gonna be fun," Susan exclaims as she dances around the RV. Julie sighs and replies, "Why are you doing this to me? I get good grades, I don't do drugs, I've never come home pregnant." Susan tells her daughter that she is trying her hardest to stand on her own two feet - she's got 6 book proposals in the works and she's going to supervise the rebuilding of their house but she can't do it without Julie's support. She wants her daughter to be proud. Julie reluctantly agrees and asks for a tour of the inside. Susan jumps happily, gives her daughter a hug and a kiss, before opening the door. "Is there anything you should prepare me for?," Julie asks anxiously. Susan's head appears in the doorway and she quickly murmurs, "No. But you should know that your bed doubles as the dining table and the toilet is in the shower!" Julie tilts her head to the side and gets in. Meanwhile, Gabrielle Solis prances into the living room wearing a tennis outfit and announces that she also bought her husband some clothes ready for their lessons tomorrow. Carlos explains that he won't make their lesson as he must do his community service and pick up trash on the freeway as part of his parole. Gaby says she'll simply cancel the lessons but Carlos insists she go on her own. Just then, Carlos spots Ralph - the gardener - checking out Xiao-Mei's behind. "Ralph has a little crush, so?," Gaby replies confused. "So can't I get a gardener who isn't trying to sleep with someone in my house?" Carlos replies sarcastically. Gaby informs him that he only pays Ralph 6 bucks an hour - "It's all about the perks, honey." Susan is watering down the RV with a hose pipe. She is approached by Tom Scavo who asks if she has talked with Lynette. Susan says she hasn't and tells Tom to try her cell. Tom begins to get inpatient and explains that she isn't picking up and politely asks Susan if she knows where is wife is. Susan informs Tom that she doesn't know where Lynette is and asks if everything is OK. "Yeah," Tom says, "We just had a fight. Listen if you talk to her will you please ask her to call me?" Susan nods and Tom thanks her. Once Tom is far enough up the street, Susan pulls her cellphone out of her trouser pocket and rings Lynette. Lynette is staying at a motel - she is beside the pool watching her children play. Susan tells her friend that her husband was looking for her and she thinks she should call him. "I can't," Lynette says, "I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't." Lynette says she'll ring Susan later and hangs up. Parker approaches his mom and asks when his dad is coming because he wants to show him his dive. "He's not coming," Lynette tells her son, "But you could show me?" Parker looks disappointed and walks off. At Fairview Prison, Paul and Zach Young are talking through a glass window in the meeting room. Paul urges his son to talk to Noah Taylor but Zach refuses as he finds his grandfather scary. "Who cares? This is my life we're talking about," Paul pleads, "I need a big-time lawyer in my corner and where else are going to get that kinda money?" Zach and Paul discuss how they are going to get the money out of Noah, before Zach asks why his father needs so much money - Zach thought only guilty men needed expensive lawyers. Paul explains that Felicia Tilman had obviously been scheming for months and that he fears the police will reopen the Martha Huber murder case-file again and suspect him. "You told me you had nothing to do with that," Zach stammers. Paul promises that he wasn't involved in Martha's death. "Why are we arguing?," Paul asks, before adding adding coldly, "I'm your father. Do what I'm telling you to do." Zach corrects Paul and tells him that he isn't his real father. Paul begins to get angry and reminds Zach how he rescued him from being raised by a drug-addicted mother and that Mary Alice killed herself trying to protect him. Zach's eyes flash before he places the communication telephone down onto the receiver. 'Act II' 12 Years Ago While moving men unpack belongings from a removal van outside 4354 Wisteria Lane, Bree Van de Kamp makes her way up to Mary Alice's front door and knocks on it loudly. Mary Alice opens the door and greets Bree with a warm smile. "Hello," Bree says cheerfully, "I'm Bree Van de Kamp. Your new neighbor." The two shake hands. Bree holds up a ceramic garden ornament and asks, "Is this your frog?" 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI''' Production The episode was written by Marc Cherry and Jenna Bans with a story by Tom Spezialy and Alexandra Cunningham and was directed by Larry Shaw. It originally aired on Sunday, May 21, 2006. Trivia *This is the show's first two-hour episode. It is being aired as two episodes in syndication. *When the episode aired in the UK as two episodes, some scenes were aired in a different order, e.g. Zach claiming Noah's fortune was moved to the second hour. *Brenda Strong (Mary Alice Young) is seen in this episode, for the second and last time in season 2. *This episode marks the return of former cast member Steven Culp as a special guest star, reprising the role of Bree's husband Dr. Rex Van de Kamp in flashbacks. Former cast member Jesse Metcalfe, who has not been seen since the third episode of the second season, also returns. Roger Bart who played George Williams, also returns for a brief cameo when the episode flashes back to 2001. *Although credited, Edie Britt (Nicollette Sheridan) and Andrew Van de Kamp (Shawn Pyfrom) do not appear in this episode, although Andrew does appear in a flashback at age 6. *For the second time, the season finale features flashbacks from before Mary Alice's suicide which opened the show. *The third season premiere will take place six months after the events of this season's finale. *This is the last episode featuring Alfre Woodard as Betty Applewhite, Mehcad Brooks as Matthew Applewhite and NaShawn Kearse as Caleb Applewhite although there has been speculation that Betty may return in a later season with a new mystery. *This is not the first character played by Marcia Cross to spend time in a psychiatric institution. Her character Kimberley Shaw from Melrose Place was also institutionalised for a time. This may be an in-joke or homage to Melrose Place on the part of the writers Kevin Murphy and Chris Black. Bloopers and continuity errors *In the scene where Mike is at Orson Hodge's dental surgery, the diploma on Hodge's wall says he has the degree of Doctor of Dental Medicine. However, the initials on his white lab coat are DDS; the abbreviation of Doctor of Dental Surgery, an identical degree albeit with a different name. *Bree meets Mary Alice. At the end of the scene, Mary Alice says she does not remember what is Bree's name, or in fact it's Andrew's name which is not introduced, and Bree's name which is introduced by Bree herself. As a consequence, Mary Alice knows Andrew's name although she did not hear it. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Flashback episodes Category:Flashback-centric episodes Category:Season finale